Early Percabeth
by AnotherFacelessAuthor
Summary: Since every story seems to be about Percabeth way into their relationship, this is them when things are still a little awkward and new for them. One-shot for now. I take requests.


**Hey guys! I'm AnotherFacelessAuthor.**

**So this is actually a story I've been meaning to do forever. I LOVE Percabeth but every fanfic out there seems to be about Percabeth when they're already like into their relationship and saying "I love you" every five seconds. This type of one shot intrigued me because it's about the beginning of their relationship when they're still trying to figure things out and are still kinda like "Holy cows, I'm actually dating you?!" **

**Anyhoo, for now it's a one shot but I have other ideas I might go on with this "early Percabeth" idea. **

**I will also accept requests!**

**R&amp;R! Makes my life and motivation skyrocket!**

**READ ON!**

The morning after his birthday, Percy woke up in a daze. His body, though now indestructible, was stiff and sore. He groaned as he sat up, and then felt himself blink his eyes open as he realized what exactly had happened yesterday.

He had ended the Titan War, the second one that is, after battling Kronos in the gods' throne room and voluntarily giving Luke his blade to end Kronos' life. So maybe Luke was actually the one who ended the war. Percy was perfectly fine sharing the glory he didn't really want in the first place. Either way, he certainly couldn't have fought and won the war without any of the other campers or his friends, especially Annabeth-

Percy felt himself freeze, and his breath catch. That's when he remembered what _else_ happened yesterday.

He had kissed Annabeth.

Or Annabeth kissed him.

And then they got thrown in the lake.

And they kissed again.

When they'd come up they were both blushing and laughing, though neither knew why. It had been long enough that most campers had gotten bored and lost interest, but some had remained and gave cat calls and applause. Snickering, Percy had given them a taste of their own medicine and had the water pull them into the lake. Laughing even louder, they ran towards their cabins hand in hand. Percy had walked Annabeth up to her cabin, bowing and feigning gentlemanliness, which only made Annabeth laugh even louder. Feeling braver then than he felt now, Percy had leaned in and gave her a quick peck before dashing to his own cabin. When he got to the steps he saw Annabeth still stood outside her door. She smiled and waved and finally went inside. Grinning ear to ear, Percy did the same and collapsed onto his bed in a peaceful and much needed doze.

_So now what? _Percy couldn't help but feel.

He felt like he had spent the past four years preparing for a test and he still didn't know the answers when it came to exam time.

But even just _thinking _about last night, about kissing Annabeth, made Percy go all warm and fuzzy, if it wasn't too cliche to say. His thoughts sort of trickled away until Annabeth was the only occupant of his mind. He'd be lying if he said this had never happened to him when he thought of Annabeth before now, but it was as if someone had cranked up the intensity way past the recommended amount. All he wanted to do was rush to Annabeth's side, but he had no idea what to say to her.

But he was afraid if he said nothing, than last night would be a one time thing, and that made Percy go cold.

Trying to muster up some left over wartime courage, Percy got up and changed, convincing himself he'd handle this dangerous quest like he handled the rest: go in blind, completely wing it, and hope for the best.

He was doomed.

He was running a hand through his hair as he walked out of his cabin, squinting at the bright sun. He looked around as campers began making their way towards breakfast. Stepping out into the grass, he began to look for the familiar blond, princess curls he knew so well. As was typical, it was actually she who found him.

"Hey, hero, you're actually up. Thought you'd be sleeping until December." Annabeth chuckled, but there was a nervous edge to it. Percy also noticed she was standing a little farther than usual.

What did this mean? Did she regret kissing him? Did she want things to stay how they were before the war? Before the kiss? What did she want. Heck, what did _he _want?

"Yeah…" Percy said. They stood there for a few more awkward moments, almost flinching when fellow campers called out cat whistles.

"Nosy Aphrodite kids," Percy was pretty sure he heard Annabeth mutter.

"Listen, Annabeth-" Percy started, but Annabeth held up a hand.

"If we're going to have this awkward conversation, we're going to do this fast. Do you regret kissing me last night?"

Percy blinked. "What? No! No, of course not. I don't think I've ever not regretted something this much in my life." Percy double checked his words afterwards, making sure they made sense, and hoped they did.

Annabeth just smiled. "Well, okay, then." She walked up, put a hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him down the inch or two needed, and kissed him on the lips right there in front of everyone. When she pulled away she had a self satisfied smirk on her face. She held out her hand to Percy. "Well, are you coming to breakfast or not…._boyfriend_?"

Percy stood there dumbfounded for just a moment. For once in Annabeths life, she seemed to be choosing to actually make things easier on him. She was making things so plainly clear even Percy understood. She wanted to continue to be with him. She wanted to be..._his girlfriend. _Somehow, the idea seemed so strange and simultaneously natural to Percy. Even though he had never really thought about it, he realized he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Percy grinned and laced his hand through hers. "Yeah, let's go Wise Girl, I'm starving."


End file.
